The NIH Multipurpose Arthritis Center is currently funding four major educational efforts. The computer assisted patient education project has successfully completed a program for patients and families of patients with rheumatoid arthritis. This has been well received by patients and is currently undergoing testing by both patients and their families. Editing of the program will proceed along with the evaluation process. The physician assisted program has completed a longitudinal study in which physicians are in contact with a patient with rheumatoid arthritis (the computer) over a period of seven years. This is being evaluated by various types of physicians and by medical students and editing of the program will continue as the evaluation proceeds. The third program involves developing methods for teaching Family Medicine Residents and is continuing during the next year in which more data will be available and the testing methodology improved. The fourth program involves teaching methodology and content development in the area of physical therapy. Undergraduate teaching of rheumatology by our NIH Multipurpose Center funded physical therapist-educator is now in progress and efficacy will be evaluated during the coming year. The research project on C3 phenotypes has led to interesting findings in that juvenile onset systemic lupus erythematosus patients have a higher incidence of one phenotype than adult onset patients. Patients with other rheumatic diseases are currently being evaluated. The Administrative Unit is functioning adequately for the Center.